kr_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
K.I.F.T.
K.I.F.T. (an acronym for Knight Industries Four Thousand) is a fictional computer that controls the high-tech Knight 4000, a red Pontiac Banshee automobile.The Knight 4000 designer was Russell Maddock. History When the foundation called Devon Miles back after the TKR projcet got scrapped for costing to much money Devon Miles and Russell Maddock designed a new supercar aand an A.I. for it the knight 4000 was designed so that it would go back design-wise to the roots established with K.A.R.R. back in the 80s while using the most best tech available. The A.I. wasnt even ready when Michael Knight replaced it with the one from the Knight 2000. K.I.F.T.'s FeaturesEdit KIFT is loaded with special features, Some of KIFT's features include the following: * Computer AI - The "brain" of K.I.F.T. was the Knight 4000 Microprocessor, the center of a "self-aware" cybernetic logic module that allowed K.I.F.T. to think, learn, communicate and interact with humans. Although the belief that K.I.F.T. was truly sentient was never discussed. K.I.F.T. was fully aware of himself. ** K.I.F.T. was programmed to obey all orders given to him by his human creators, so long as they didn't violate his prime directive of protecting human life (especially the pilots) to the best of his abilities. *** The system could drive the car better than a human operator could. **** He could provide music, video and video games via an in-dash entertainment system. * Molecular Bonded Shell - K.I.F.T. is armored with "Tri-Helical Plasteel 1000 MBS", or Molecular Bonded Shell plating which protects him from almost all forms of conventional firearms and explosive devices. They can only be harmed by heavy artillery and rockets, and even then, the blast usually leaves most of the car's shell intact and only damages internal components. The shell protects every part of the car including the tires. As a result, K.I.F.T. could act as a shield for explosives by driving over bombs and suppressing the blast. A laser is also capable of damaging the alloy, however the shell can only withstand a maximum of 2 shots before being neutralized. The shell also protects against fire and electricity; however, it is vulnerable to some potent acids and at least one formula was made to completely neutralize the shell. Long exposure to seawater can weaken the shell. The shell is actually a combination of three secret substances referred together as the "Knight Compound". It was developed by Wilton Knight who entrusted parts of the formula to three separate people. Each individual knows only two pieces of the formula, ensuring that any two of them could make more of the Knight Compound in an emergency situation and that no one person would be able to make it. * Pyroclastic Lamination - KIFT is protected by a thermal-resistant coating that can withstand sustained temperatures of up to 800 degrees Fahrenheit. * Power System - KIFT is powered by the Knight Industries turbojet with modified afterburners and a computer controlled 8-speed turbodrive transmission. * Turbo Boost - K.I.F.T. was equipped with a Turbo Boost capability. The system consisted of a series of rear mounted undercarriage rocket motors, which allowed the car to accelerate to speeds in excess of 200 mph. The rockets could fire both forwards and backwards as needed. The system had two secondary uses: *# It could be used to provide power for pushing or pulling heavy objects when necessary. *# When used in combination with the Trajectory Guidance System and a pair of front-mounted rocket motors, the car could "jump" 40 feet into the air to avoid obstacles. * Voice Synthesizer - KIFT's Voice synthesizer allows K.I.F.T. as well as other similar vehichles logic modules to speak and communicate. Other sounds, such as a police raid to fool criminals or a wild animal's growl, could also be simulated. The Voice Synthesizer "speaks" through the Voice Modulator in the interior of the vehicle. K.I.F.T.'s primary spoken language was English, however by accessing his language module, he could speak fluently in Spanish and French. The module could also be adjusted to give K.I.F.T. different accents. * Electronic Jamming System - K.I.F.T. has an Electronic Jamming System which consists of three main components: the Electromagnetic Field Generator, Electronic Field Disrupter and the Microwave Ignition Sensor. The system can take control of electronic machines, allowing such diverse activites as cheating at slot machines, breaking electronic locks, scrambling security cameras, and withdrawing money from ATMs. The system was used most frequently to disable the engine and activate the brakes on a fleeing vehicle. In some episodes, K.I.F.T. used the system to magnetize and manipulate non-electronic objects such as a mechanical combination lock, and to create "poltergeist" activity, moving random objects to frighten people. * Anamorphic Equalizer - The equalizer device is a fiber-optic array of electronic "eyes". The scanner could see in all visual wavelengths as well as X-Ray and infrared. When K.I.F.T.'s surveillance mode was active. It is possible to disable K.I.F.T.'s electronics by penetrating the equalizer with a laser making this one of his few vulnerabilities. * Etymotic Equalizer - This system allowed KIFT to hear sounds. An array of audio sensors were threaded throughout his interior and exterior. * Olfactory Sensor - KIFT could "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front bumper. * Microscanners - Microscanners are tiny audio and visual sensors embedded into the grooves of KIFT's body. They allow for visual tracking and display of anything around the car. * Cruise Modes - These are KIFT's three drive modes: ** Normal Cruise - On "Normal", the pilot had control of the car. In an emergency, KIFT could still take over and activate Auto Cruise mode. In order to prevent this, one has to use the Manual Override. ** Auto Cruise - In "Auto", KIFT could drive himself utilizing an advanced Auto Collision Avoidance system. ** Pursuit - "Pursuit" is used during high-speed driving and is a combination of manual and computer assisted operation. KIFT could respond to road conditions faster than Michael's reflexes could; however, the pilot was technically in control of the vehicle and KIFT helped guide certain maneuvers. * Computer Override - KIFT has a hidden switch and setting dial under the dash that either completely shuts down his AI module or deactivates certain systems should the need arise. * Manual Override - KIFT has a function which can be activated in order to completely lock the AI from all the vehicle controls. Unlike the Computer Override, Manual Override simply keeps KIFT from activating Auto Cruise or preventing anyone inside the car from doing something that would probably hurt them. KIFT's AI is still able to protest such actions vocally. * Police Lights/Siren - KIFT's headlights can flash red and blue as police lights, and he has a siren. * Silent Mode - KIFT could run silently. The feature dampened his engine noise and allows him to sneak around. * Grappling Hook and Winch - KIFT has a hidden winch and grappling hook system, one mounted under his front bumper, and another in a compartment behind his tail light plate. Most often the hook is connected by a strong cable, but a metal arm has also been seen. * Parachute - KIFT is equipped with a parachute. * Oil Jets/Smoke Screen - KIFT could spray an oil slick and a plume of smoke from under the rear bumper. * Flame Thrower - KIFT has flame throwers mounted under his bumpers. * Tear Gas Launcher - KIFT can dispense a cloud of tear gas along with his smoke screen. * Ultramagnesium Charges - KIFT can launch magnesium flares, which can also be used to divert heat-seeking missiles fired at him. * High Traction Drop Downs - When activated, the HTDD system hydraulically raises KIFT's chassis for better traction when driving off-road. * Traction Spikes - When activated KIFT's tires would have spikes coming out in order for KIFT to drive up steep off-road hills. * Telephone Comlink - The Pilot could contact home base and communicate with the foundation and others using KIFT's video display. * Surveillance Mode - Surveillance Mode did several things: ** KIFT could detect people and vehicles and track their movements and discern proximity. ** KIFT could gather structural schematics of buildings, vehicles, or other devices and help Michael avoid potential danger when he was snooping. ** KIFT could also monitor radio transmissions and telephone communications within a location and trace those calls. ** KIFT could tap into computer systems to monitor, or upload and download information as long as he could break the access codes. * Infrared Tracking Scope - KIFT could monitor the position of specific vehicles in the area within 10 miles. For instance, if the Pilot wanted to know the location of every police vehicle within 5 miles, KIFT could display a schematic on his monitors of all police vehicles relative to his position. * Laser Powerpack - KIFT can fire a high powered ultra-frequency modulated laser capable of burning through steel plating. Like most of KIFT's components, the schematics for the laser device are classified. * Bomb Sniffer - KIFT is equipped with a bomb sniffer module that can detect explosives within a few yards of the vehicle. * Medical scanner - KIFT has a medical scanner that includes an electrocardiograph (ECG). The medical scanner can monitor the vital signs of individuals and display them on his monitors. It could indicate such conditions as if they were injured, poisoned, undergoing stress or other emotional behavior. KIFT could even monitor the Pilot's physical activity through sensors inside the driver seat. * Deflatable Tires - KIFT could deflate and reinflate his tires. * Fuel Processor - KIFT was powered by a turbine engine primarily fueled by hydrogen gas. However, his complex fuel processor allows him to run on any combustible liquid, even regular gasoline. KIFT's actual fuel requirements and efficiency ratings were classified, however in one episode, KIFT's fuel economy was at least 100 miles per gallon. However, when operating on fuels other than liquid hydrogen, KIFT's fuel efficiency and power output may be lowered. * Self-Tinting Windows - KIFT's windows could darken to opacity for various situations. * Voice Stress Analyzer - KIFT can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. * Auto Doors, Hood, and Trunklid - KIFT could automatically open and close his doors and Trunklid. He could also lock his doors to prevent unauthorized entry into his driver compartment. He could also open his hood automatically. * Seat Ejection System - KIFT had two front ejection seats, mostly used when the Pilot needed a boost to fire escapes. * Passive Laser Restraint System - the restraint system helped protect the Pilot and any passengers from the shock of sudden impacts and hard stopping, It is speculated that this is a primitive form of an inertial damping device. * Video Display Monitors - KIFT had three Cathode ray tube video display monitors on his dash for various readouts. They are controlled by two systems, the Graphic Translator (which sketches likenesses from verbal input) and the Anamorphic Equalizer (which gathered visual information from KIFT's front scan bar) and microscanners. * Ultraphonic Chemical Analyzer - KIFT has a retractable tray with anelectron scanner that could analyze the chemical properties of various materials. It could even scan fingerprints and read ballistic information off bullets and compare these with a police database. Aside from the scanning tray, the system could also analyze chemical information gathered from KIFT's exterior sensors. * Fire Extinguisher - KIFT could put out small fires from a CO2 sprayer in his bumpers. * Interior Oxygenator - KIFT could release oxygen into his driver compartment and provide air to passengers if he was ever submerged in water or buried in earth. This is also used to overcome the effects of certain drugs. * Two-Wheel Ski Drive - The Ski Mode setting allowed KIFT to "ski" (driving up on two wheels). * Sub Zero - KIFT could release cryogenic gases and "flash freeze" the driver compartment. * Sleep Gas - KIFT could spray a gas into the driver compartment that could render an unwanted occupant unconscious. * Vacuum - KIFT could expend all breathable air from the driver compartment, KIFT used this to rid the compartment of smoke after bombs were detonated in his trunk. * Trajectory Guidance System - Allowed KIFT to calculate the perfect trajectory so that the car could Turbo Boost out in a stationary position or if it was trapped under something. ;Virtual Reality Heads-up Display :Besides the dash-mounted CRT displays, KIFT uses Virtual heads-up display (VR-HUD) that makes use of the entire windshield as video monitors. ;Thermal Expander :KIFT equipped with an offensive weapon which consisted of a microwave projector that caused the temperatures of targeted objects to quickly rise and either ignite or explode. ;Remote Target Assist :This allows the pilot to aim and fire with complete and perfect accuracy. ;Amphibious Mode :The Knight 4000 can float and maneuver on water much like a boat. The system was actually a major improvement over the knight 2000's original hydroplane ability which was prone to malfunctions during its experimental phase. ;Microwave Stunner :Similar to the “non-lethal” sidearms used by the police,KIFT is equipped with a microwave stunner that could incapacitate criminals. ;Fax Machine :KIFT could print out faxed messages from a dash mounted printer.